


Mourn Your Dead Lovers

by stellacanta



Series: Love Never Dies [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Humans were always so strange about aging, seeing it as some sort of weakness.But a flower was always beautiful. It was beautiful in the beginning, as a bud. It was beautiful at the end, when the last petal finally fell from the stem. And the memory of the flower from start to finish was a treasure in and of itself.(Titus had a tin of memories filled with precious mementos from equally precious humans. When Nyx died, a gray braid with beads was added to it.)





	Mourn Your Dead Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings guys, especially the major character death one. I'm kinda eh on the unhappy ending tag but ... well it's a bittersweet but not completely happy ending (or about as happy as an ending can get with major character death)  
> ... oh yeah and the underage tag is for sex scene with an apparent minor. The situation is a bit weird (and the minor is initiating), but it's still sex between a guy that looks 13 and some who looks to be in their 50s. Heed that warning. Just so you're in the know, that scene is the third section and the last five paragraphs of the fic are safe or you can skip to the very bottom for a summary of that section.

“Won’t it be weird?” Nyx had asked the pair of them once. “When I’m old and gray and wrinkly, you two will still be young and ageless. Won’t it look weird then?” Cor had just kissed Nyx’s forehead and rocked the human back and forth.

Titus had given their human lover his most indulgent smile. “How young do you take us as being,” he had teased Nyx then. “It won’t be weird at all Nyx, trust us.”

“You’ll still be as lovely to us then as you are now,” Cor had added to assure Nyx.

Nyx had just given them a wry grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “that’s good. Wouldn’t want you leaving me for a younger model. A bit worried I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you guys.” He had let himself be lulled to sleep by the summer warmth and the sound of rustling leaves. Cor and Titus had exchanged a glance, and that had been the end of that conversation.

…

Cor hadn’t been wrong. The pair of them, Cor and Titus, kissed each new wrinkle that brought Nyx grief. They admired the way his hair changed in slow stages from black to its eventual gray. If their lovemaking became less passionate and more affectionate, neither of them said anything. They only basked in the new form it had taken and tightly embraced Nyx between them.

Nyx at 80 was just as beautiful as Nyx at 60, as breathtaking as Nyx in his 30s, and as vibrant as Nyx in his 20s. Each birthday was a celebration reminder of the days and nights spent together and the memories they had made. Each birthday was a wish for the future, a wish for more birthdays and more days and nights. (A hopeless wish by two immortals for their human to stay with them for another year, another month, another week, another minute.)

Nyx made it to his 86th birthday before it became clear to Titus and Cor that the human would have no more birthdays. He grew slower as the days grew longer. The human took longer to wake in mornings, and they knew there would come a morning where he could no longer be roused. (When his time would finally come up.)

Cor left a week before Nyx’s eventual demise.

The human had blearily noticed he hadn’t been there three days into his disappearance. Titus had only smiled weakly at their lover’s disappearance and pressed kisses to the crown of his head, to that bed of soft gray hair. “Something came up,” Titus reassured Nyx. “Work related, you know how it is. He would want to be here, but he couldn’t.” Nyx had smiled softly and groused about what a workaholic Cor could be sometimes. Titus had laughed and spent the rest of his day with Nyx, talking about the weather, about Galahd, and wondering where their friends were at this moment. (He did his best to distract Nyx from Cor’s disappearance, and could only hope the human bought the lie. Cor had left because he couldn’t bear to see Nyx fade into nothingness before his eyes. Titus had stayed because he didn’t want to miss a second of Nyx’s life.)

Nyx’s spirits wilted with each day that Cor was gone, and Titus could only curse their lover for it. (Even if he did understand why Cor had done it.) “Does he not love me because I’m old and no fun anymore?”

Titus kissed Nyx then, deep and long. Kissed him hard enough to erase his doubts. Kissed him softly enough to convey his love, as endless and deep as the ocean. “You’ll always be beautiful and lively to us, Nyx.”

Nyx had laughed and the laugh had turned into a cough. Titus watched the human with concern and rubbed his back, wondering if this was how it ended. (It wasn’t.) “Even when I’m like this,” Nyx had finally asked when the coughing was under control. “Old and barely able to get out of bed?”

“Even like this, my sweet night.” He pressed a kiss to each of Nyx’s eyelids. “The flower is still beautiful at its end, and to us, you are the most magnificent blossom. Brilliant in the moonlight.”

“You’re such a sap Titus,” Nyx had said. A soft smile on his face as he had closed his eyes and slid into soft slumber. (Titus had cursed Cor then. Cursed him for not being there to love and reassure Nyx at the end. Cursed him for how blind he was in his desire to avoid pain.)

Titus only had week with Nyx. It was both the longest week in Titus’ recent memory, and too short. (He wanted more. He would always want more. Nyx hadn’t been particularly short lived, but human lives were always too short for them.)

He woke up one day to Nyx with a relaxed look on his face, and no amount of shaking or speaking would rouse him. It was just as he feared. Titus held Nyx’s body his arms and rocked him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings and goodbyes and tales from their time together. He spent an hour (or maybe four) holding Nyx and grieving the loss of his lover.

When at last the relevant authorities were contacted and he let the body be taken away, Titus cut off a small braid from Nyx’s head. He ran a finger over the smooth beads at the ends and pressed a kiss to each of them when he was finally alone in the apartment. (The apartment felt too big for just one being. His sorrow expanded to fill the volume.)

He would leave this place. Go back to the mountains from whence he came and grieve. But first, he would wait for Cor to return. (Cor at least deserved to know what happened, even if the other immortal probably knew what would greet him when he returned.)

…

Cor returned two months later, and in the most unexpected way.

Titus had been spending the afternoon with the braid, his tin of memories, and old pictures of the three when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened a door, a 13-year-old was staring back at him. It was the face of very familiar 13-year-old. To be more specific, he was looking at the face of a 13-year-old Cor instead of the 54-year-old Cor that had left just two months prior.

He pulled the barely a teenager into his apartment before anyone else could spot him. “What are you doing,” he asked the teen as he closed the door behind them. “Do you realize how long it’s been? What happened to you that-“ Cor never let him finish his question, shoving him heavily against the door and pressing biting kisses into his mouth. Titus grunted and Cor slipped his tongue into his mouth. He pushed the teenager back when he felt one hand slip underneath his shirt, and another begin to undo his pants.

“What are you doing,” he hissed. “We can’t do this, I’m not interested-“

“Shut up,” Cor said as he sucked on his lower lip and bit it roughly. The teen pushed his shirt up higher and slipped one hand into his pants to rub his crotch. “Shut up and let me do this.”

“Cor you’re _thirteen_. You weren’t thirteen when you left.” That didn’t seem to convince him, and Titus hissed when he felt a hot mouth against his neck. “Cor this is wrong, I’m not interested in you when you’re looking like-“

“Is it cause Nyx is gone? You won’t fuck me because Nyx isn’t here anymore?”

Something in Titus broke at the question and he pinned Cor roughly to the wall of his living room. The teenager had the gall to smirk at him, obviously pleased in the sudden change in demeanor. “You don’t get to speak his name like that,” he hissed into Cor’s mouth, pressing biting kisses along his chin and neck. “You weren’t here Cor, don’t drag Nyx into this.”

He pretended he didn’t notice how Cor squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips when he pulled their erections together. He pretended he didn’t hear Cor’s throaty gasps and moans as he jerked them off. Cor looked so young. He looked _thirteen_ and, at the end when they were slumped on the ground together, Titus was thoroughly disgusted in himself for being goaded into a rough handjob against the wall like that. His hands were sticky with semen.

“You still have it?” Cor’s words were slurred when he spoke, and he grunted as he looked to the teen (the _teenager – Cor was 13!_ ) for clarification. “That tin of yours?” A pause. “Is there something of Nyx’s?”

Titus looked at him, truly looked at him. He took in the way Cor seemed to be looking at something behind him. He took in the distant look in Cor’s eyes, as if he wasn’t really there. He took in the way that Cor wasn’t looking at him. He pushed himself off the ground. “I’ll be back.”

He returned with cleaned hands and an unremarkable tin. From it, he took out the braid he had cut from Nyx’s head and showed it to Cor. The two spent the rest of their day running their hands down the braid and tracing every bead. It was not until dusk descended upon the apartment that Cor finally broke the silence. “What are you gonna do now? You’re not planning on sticking around are you?”

“Probably going to head back to Cavaugh. Miss seeing the place and the people.” He didn’t mention the mountains and the solitude that he would find there, he didn’t need to.

Cor hmm’d. “I’m probably going to stay in Insomnia for a bit,” Cor admitted. “See if there’s anything that needs doing.” They shared one last night in the apartment before they got everything ready to be sold off and Titus informed the landlord that he would no longer be staying there.

(When the landlord had offered his condolences for Nyx’s death, he had only nodded in indicate he had heard and walked back to the apartment with a heavy heart. Cor had squeezed his hands they sat on the bed for an hour, taking comfort in each other’s company.)

It took only three days for everything to be sold off. Titus left the morning after for Cavaugh with his tin of memories and an album of pictures. Cor signed up for the Crownsguard the next day.

The apartment lay empty, waiting for the moment a new person would fill it with their own memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so summary, basically Cor shows up after 2 months and wow! he’s 13! (he was in his 50s when he left) shit happens and Titus shows Cor the braid that he took from Nyx. They discuss their plans for the future. Titus says he’s going back to (northern) Cavaugh and Cor stays in Insomnia - specifically he joins the crownsguard.


End file.
